


Precious

by SWEETS1GHS



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, I’m writing this in the dark cause I can’t sleep, M/M, Mingi’s anxious and has doting boyfriends, Multi, Polyamory, Song Mingi-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEETS1GHS/pseuds/SWEETS1GHS
Summary: Mingi has a small anxiety attack and his members rally to help him get back to his normal self.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Precious

He couldn’t breathe.  _ He couldn’t breathe.  _

Mingi tried to focus on what his manager was saying as they approached the airport exit to their vans, but his words didn’t reach the tall boys ears. 

It was too much, he loved atiny he really did, but the way they crowded around the members, how he was forced to wait back when a few fans broke through to try and touch San and Seonghwa wasn’t next to Mingi anymore. It broke the little resolve he had. 

Mingi was nervous during their tours, having to travel so much and not being able to properly process everything. Their schedules were always so busy, filled with concerts, interviews, vlives and vlog recordings. 

It was too much to do and not enough down time. And it always hit the taller member hard once they reached America. The weight of so many fans and interviews got to him. 

It took the staff a few minutes to notice his prolonged silence, how he flinched from their hands and slight irregularity of his breath. “Shit, tell them to stop the car and grab Seonghwa and Yunho,” Mingi zoned back into focus slightly at the mention of his boyfriends. 

When had they got in the van? How long had they been on the road? Mingi had no clue because everything felt too tight, too close, there were too many hands on him and not enough fresh air. He was feeling so suffocated and trapped. 

He felt his skin heat up and suddenly the jean-jacket he had worn over a shirt he had stolen from Seonghwa was too hot. He removed the article of clothing as fast as possible before messily kicking off his shoes, barely registering his managers voice saying ‘oh it’s bad’ as he felt the car come to a stop. 

It wasn’t long before the vans door on Mingi’s opposite side swung open and a concerned Seonghwa quickly entered followed by Yunho sharing the same look as the eldest. 

The staff quickly left to take up the empty spots the duo had left as the vans began their route to the hotel once again. The sudden movement didn’t seem to make his members stop as Seonghwa knelt on the floor and took Mingi’s face in his hands. 

Yunho took off Mingi’s pupppy themed socks that San had gifted him on his most recent birthday. “Hey Min-Min look at me, you’re okay. Windows are down see? Can you feel the breeze hun?” Seonghwa whispered, thumbs gently rubbing back and forth against Mingi’s cheeks. 

Mingi slightly turned his head towards the window to see that they had in fact been rolled all the way down, cars zooming past. Something in him began to settle, the hot flash calming as he turned to look at the oldest member again. 

“There you are, you’re okay. It’s just me an Yunho-ah, nobody’s judging you. Hongjoong had to talk to manager Hyung but he’ll be here when we reach the hotel okay?” Seonghwa spoke, moving one hand to run through Mingi’s hair before leaning up and kissing his temple. 

“Hey baby can you say something for us? Do you need space? Water?” Yunho asked, sitting next to Mingi on the seat. Mingi pursed his lips before reaching a hand out for Yunho’s. 

“I... touch please? Cuddles?” Mingi muttered, brain not caught up enough to properly speak right, his heart rate going down as Seonghwa took a seat of Mingi’s opposite side. 

The older boys squished him in a cuddle sandwich, Seonghwa’s head on Mingi’s shoulder and Yunho playing with the youngers hands. 

“It was the line break wasn’t it Mingi-ah?” Seonghwa spoke after a few minutes of silence, head shifting to look at the taller boy. 

“Mhm, I couldn’t reach you or Sani anymore and they were all around me and I just felt trapped. I’m happy it happened here instead ofon the airplane though. You already have enough with your fear to deal with me,” Mingi muttered, looking down at his and Yunho’s entertained hands, the tallest playing with his rings. 

Seonghwa grumbled, sitting up straight and tilting Mingi’s head to se would face the eldest. “Precious, you will never be a burden or a problem to me. Sure flying and heights aren’t my thing but that’s why I sit in the middle row remember? If you ever feel uncomfortable please do not hesitate to let me or Joong know okay?” 

Mingi hummed, looking away from his eyes as the van pulled into the hotels underground parking garage. Seonghwa seemed satisfied enough as they were shuffled out of the car, Seonghwa making sure to lead them and keep Mingi in the middle. 

Once they were given their room keys, Hongjoong and Wooyoung had appeared at Mingi’s side, Yunho falling back and Seonghwa leaving to help the staff with their luggage. 

“Hey Min, feeling better? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help,” Hongjoong spoke with a concerned frown as they entered the elevator, his hand coming to rub the side of Mingi’s arm. 

“Yeah, Yunho and Seonghwa-hyung helped a lot. Sorry for ruining our first day here,” Mingi apologized earning a light punch on his other shoulder from a sulking Wooyoung. 

The shorter boy pulled the male into a tight hug, Wooyoung pushing Mingi’s head down into his shoulder. It was a comforting gesture that Mingi took with stride, holding the smaller tighter until the elevator stopped, dinged, and let the quad out onto their floor. 

Wooyoung didn’t let Mingi go, instead moving to hug his waist with one arm as they unlocked Mingi’s and San’s shared room. 

“Let’s sit down and wait for the others,” Yunho suggested, pulling Mingi and Wooyoung to lay on the first bed as he looked for the remote to their room’s TV. 

“The others?” Mingi voiced out quietly as Wooyoung pushed him to lay in the middle of the bed before cuddling up to his side, throwing a leg across his thighs and resting his head on Mingi’s chest. 

“Yeah, everyone was worried but only Hyung and I were allowed to see you in the van,” Yunho spoke as he flipped through channels trying to find a movie with Korean subtitles. 

Hongjoong had sat on the edge of the bed, texting someone on his phone before turning off the device and cuddling up to Mingi’s free side. 

It only took a few minutes until the rest of his group mates joined them, Yeosang immediately moving to climb on the bed and give Mingi a forehead kiss before laying beside Wooyoung. 

San was next to climb onto the bed, flopping on Mingi’s legs and giving the taller boy a grin. Jongho hesitated at the doorway in front of Seonghwa before moving to lay next to San in between Hongjoong’s legs, grabbing one of Mingi’s hands and lacing their fingers together. 

Jongho was always awkward when it came to comforting people, especially his hyungs. So having him do a gesture like this was very heartwarming. 

Seonghwa was the last to join them, making sure the lights were off, the door was locked and the movie was at the right volume before climbing on the bed and laying against Hongjoong, draping an arm around his shoulders to reach Mingi’s neck where he traced small patterns against it. 

It was nice to have people with him, just existing. It was even better when they were all his boyfriend who would give him random kisses on his cheeks, forehead, neck and even his tummy once San hand pushed his borrowed t-shirt up enough to do so. 

The movie was getting harder and harder to follow as his eyelids drooped. Having to deal with time zone changes, an airplane and a small anxiety episode left the tall boy very sleepy. 

Not to mention being the center of a cuddle pile was so damn comfortable, limbs all tangled up but spread out enough where he didn’t feel like he was on fire. It did help that Seonghwa had turned the AC on high before joined the group. 

He didn’t know when or how long he drifted off, but he woke up when he felt familiar hands move him into a proper lying position. He opened his eyes slightly, and his brain finally registered that the hands belonged to Hongjoong. 

He lifted his head up slightly to take in his surroundings. Yeosang, Yunho and Jongho had moved to the other bed, the youngest splayed like a starfish, head next to Yeosang’s, arm across Yunho’s chest as he snored lightly. 

Wooyoung was still curled up to his side, San now spooning the blond from his back. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were sat at the end of the bed after tucking the trio under the covers. 

Mingi tried to focus but his brain was too fuzzy from sleep and warm cuddles to process the whispers. It didn’t help when Seonghwa caught his gaze making Hongjoong look over at him, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“Go back to sleep precious, we’re just discussing tomorrow we’ll be with you shortly,” Hongjoong spoke, moving a hand to comb through his hair. 

That was enough to lull him into a light doze until the bed dipped and more limbs were thrown over him from both of his hyungs. 

Although it was stressful, and very hectic, Mingi was glad he chose to be an idol. Not only did he find people willing to help him with his anxiety, he also was able to land six amazing boyfriends, even if a few were awkward when it came to showing affection or comforting others. It was worth it, to see so many fans faces light up and know that he was part of the reason they were smiling. And that was enough to make him keep going. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally write one shots so this is a bit weird for me but I wanted to write something Mingi-centric and idol based since I normally do AUs that don’t include them as idols. So this was made, sorry if it’s a bit messy I’m half awake when writing this. Hope you enjoyed none the less!


End file.
